The Inhumane
by pinkythebear
Summary: Dr. Jenner has an undeniable urge to save the world and unfortunately Glenn gets caught in the mix. Rick and his group go to the CDC for help and stumble into a little more than they bargained for. And wait... what about the cure. What about Glenn. Horror, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, Adventure and hopefully Suspense.


**Kay so this is what I had expected when the group went to the CDC. Or at least something along these lines. But then I threw in a little of my Fav. character and came up with a story. I'm not sure where this is headed I just wanted to write it. I do apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything The Walking Dead**

* * *

**? POV**

I was worried. The others wanted to release the virus. They wanted to spread it, being all too confident in their abilities. I knew it wouldn't work. The cure was not near ready enough but they wanted it out, being cooped up for ten years with this thing was driving them stir-crazy. I knew what was going to happen. One stupid intern was going to slip up. And then chaos would reign. The world would go to hell. Stealing, murder, butchery, it would be everyone's only chance of survival. So I decided to prepare. I started my own research.

…

It was hot, hotter than it had been in months. But I didn't mind, it meant more people inside, fewer witnesses. But as the hours of the night passed I wasn't so sure. I hadn't seen anyone worth it yet. Worth the risk I was about to take. The night was getting longer and my search was becoming tiresome, but lucky for me, I found my target. The kid could be no more than nineteen, the perfect age for testing, in my opinion. The kid was so unsuspecting, I almost pitied him. But I had my intentions and if a few lives were taken so be it. The kid was unlocking his bike and having a hard time of it in the dark. He wore a shirt with a pizza logo on the back, a satchel attached to his side. When he accidently dropped his bike keys I decided it was time to step in.

"Shit." The kid cursed as he darted down to search for his lost keys.

"Need any help?" I decided to ask. The kid looked up quickly, mouth agape. _Asian,_ I thought to myself. The kid stared at me for a moment before saying anything.

"No I'm good." The kid stuttered. He obviously wasn't used to running into strangers at night.

"Are you sure? I'm very good at finding things." I persuaded.

"No thank you. I'm fine man." The kid was getting slightly annoyed, it was cute but it wouldn't help him. The kid turned again to face the dark ground. I guess I had spent enough time playing around with my new toy. I sighed before squatting down next to the kid. The kid jerked back but I was faster. The needle was already embedded into his skin, the fluid running through his veins. The boy looked shocked, he slowly sank to the ground and I almost forgot to catch him. I didn't want anything to happen to my precious patient.

I couldn't help but be proud of myself for my accomplishment. It was so easy, I almost wanted to do it again but it would draw too much attention. No one would miss one pizza boy though. It wasn't like I was killing the kid without cause or anything. I was saving the world with this. In the end everyone would be so thankful the kid wouldn't even matter. But at this thought I frowned. Now that wasn't fair was it? The kid needs some acknowledgement. Ah, I know. I could dedicate the cure to the kid. No, no no, maybe that was too much. Maybe just a plaque, one with his name on it in gold letters. That would do, yes that would do fine. Then everyone would be happy.

I smiled happily and picked up the limp form of the boy, throwing it over my shoulder. Oh what a good day this had been. I had no trouble from the boy with the medicine in effect. He wasn't even heavy to carry. I wished I had someone I could gloat to. But it would all be worth it in the end. My face would be everywhere, they would all worship me. My name would be the one of their savior, my name, Edwin Jenner.

**Glenn's POV**

It's dark. Where am I? My bike, I was unlocking my bike… where is my bike? It's so dark. I can't hear anything. It smells awful, like sulfur and rotten meat. I cover my nose but it doesn't help, the stink is too strong. The ground is cold and rough, my best guess says cement. The walls are hard and sturdy, I can't find the door in the dark. I close my eyes and think. What happened? Why am I here? A man, he asked me… what did he ask me? _Come on Glenn, think!_ I open my eyes. I can hear footsteps, there coming closer! I crawl backwards, back into my corner and close my eyes. I don't know who it is but I'm not giving them the chance to do anything to me.

A door opens and I can only hope it leads here. When light floods the small room I hold my breath. Whoever it is doesn't walk into the room, they just stand there in the doorway. I peek through my arms but all I can see is a shadow. From what I can tell, my captor is male. I breathe slowly as he finally steps into the room. He eases in like a ghost, silent but scary. I can't tell what he's after. When his hand reaches out to me I jump. I push him against the wall and run out the door. Everything is white, it's almost too bright. The hall way is so long I almost think I'm running the wrong way. I can hear heavy footsteps behind me, he's catching up. I make a sharp left and instantly regret it. There's nothing down there. NOTHING! Suddenly I'm facing the floor. My captor tackled me. I take in a sharp breath as my lungs ach from the run and the impact of the floor.

"That wasn't very nice." I herd my captor breath out from on top of me.

"We'll it's also not very nice to kidnap someone!" I spit out. He slowly gets off me and pulls me up by my shirt.

"Well when the world is about to come to an end, all the walls and limits are off." He hums under his breath. He jerks me along behind him.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I ask almost breathless. He doesn't listen. He keeps stopping every now and then before walking again. I eye my shirt, his grip isn't very strong, I think about running when he suddenly jerks me to him, hard.

"Don't even try it kid. I have a pistol in my pocket that will shoot you down before you even take one step." He says quietly.

I look at him. He looks at me. He turns and starts pulling me along again. I study his back before paying attention to his pockets, looking for his gun. He's wearing a lab coat but both side pockets look empty. The man stops, his hand tightens slightly in my shirt. I look up. There's a red headed woman standing in front of us. She looks even more confused than me.

"Dr. Jenner? Who do you have there with yo-!" She stops mid word and looks down. A red spot blossoms from the top of her lab coat. Her eyes go wide. A tear leeks from her eye as she drops to the floor. Her head hits hard and a sick crack is echoed through the halls. More blood pours from her skull.

"Dammit!" 'Dr. Jenner' curses. He keeps his grip on my shirt and pulls me past the body. The blood spreads quick enough to cover my shoes as I walk past. I continue to stare beck at the woman until the man shoves me back into the dark room. "Stay, I have a mess to clean up." He barks and slams the door closed.

**2 DAYS LATER…**

I cough as I start dry heaving again. I'm not sure how long I have been in this awful room. I haven't seen that Dr. guy since he killed that poor woman. I shudder. All my thoughts of his gun being fake were thrown out the window. I feel like I'm going to be sick again but I know I won't. I haven't eaten in three days. I cough some more and almost think about crying. I think about my parents, I wish I had just gone to them with my debt problems. Sure they would be ashamed of me but at least it would be better than this. Besides, who orders a pizza at two o'clock in the morning anyway? "Ugh." The thought of pizza makes my stomach turn.

"Good morning sunshine!" I hear all of the sudden. The door opens and the "Dr." steps in. He's smiling happily. "Guess what! The investigation is over and our research can begin. Oh, were going to have so much fun." He walks over to me and pulls me to my feet. I have to lean against the wall so I won't fall over. "Good, good. I knew I made the right choice with you. I had though maybe someone a little younger but then I saw you and I knew you were perfect." He gloated. If I had had the energy I would have slapped the smile of his face. He looked around the room and frowned. "Oh, that's no good. Did I forget to feed my little pet?" He asked. It sounded so innocent and at the same time sick. "Come with me and we can fill you up before the first test!" He grabbed my arm and led me down the white halls.

I couldn't help but notice the he personality difference between now and the first time I met him. I concluded to myself he was a psychopath. He almost ran down the hallway, pulling me along closely. We entered a small room. A bed sat in the middle, a couch against the wall and a dresser against the other. A door across the room sat ajar slightly, the light inside turned off.

"This is your new room kid!" He chuckled. "I hope you like it!" he let go of my arm and gestured me into the room. I eyed him and then his pockets. A gun handle was sticking out from his left front pocket. It wasn't big but it wasn't any less deadly. I walk over to the dark room in the corner and look inside, a bathroom. I can't help but sigh slightly before looking back to the man.

"You can't keep me here! It's inhuman!" I know I should keep my mouth shut but I can't help but hope for a way out.

"Inhuman? Inhuman?" He repeats. He steps forward and closes the door behind him. "Inhuman is what those monsters are planning to let loose on the world!" He yells. He moves forward and I move back. "INHUMAN? I am saving the world! I am NOT inhuman!" His eyes turn small and beady, his eyebrows furrow and he clenches his fist. When a punch fly's at me I expect it but it still surprises me. I'm knocked to the ground but he picks me back up. "I am saving the world!" He screams in my face. He pushes me back and I land with half my body on the bed. He leans over me and kicks me. I cough and back away, lifting myself onto the bed in hopes of getting away from him. He latches onto my foot and pulls me back to him before sitting on me. He raises his fist and I cover my face. The blow comes down directly, I can feel my arm bend under the pressure and I'm sure I yelled but I can't tell, it's all happening so fast. "ME." He shouts. "IT'S ALL ME! IM SAVING THE WORLD!" He repeats. He punches me in the head. His knees digging into my sides. He punches me again and again, screaming 'Me' every time his fist connects. Slowly I can feel myself losing. Losing everything, my sight, smell, hearing but most importantly, feeling. It didn't hurt. Not even as everything turned quiet and the world went black.

**3 MONTHS LATER... Dr. Jenner's POV**

They released the virus. It was so much sooner than I anticipated. The tests had just begun and it would still take some time for the big results. But I know I'm getting closer, I can feel it. A machine beeped behind me, another test done. I turn in my chair and stand. The door infront of me is closed and locked; I don't know why I lock my doors anymore. There are no more doctors in the lab. Oh yes, before I did have to keep my test and research secret but now I can have all the space I need. Everyone has fled for the upcoming apocalypse. I chuckle and unlock the door, I flick on the lights and glance about the room.

The boy is just where I left him, sleeping soundly, strapped onto the table. I hate doing this to the kid sometimes but when humanity is at stake everything comes with a price. When I rip the sheet from the printer the boy flinches. I frown. It still hurts me to know he's scared.

"Kid, how are you feeling?" I ask politely. He doesn't answer. He hasn't since the first week he was in my care. Of course when awoke on the first day he was uncooperative, but I couldn't let him do that, not when he might give himself away and ruin my research. I shudder as the thought of… no; no I hate to remember what I did to the boy. Of course I have apologized many times but he still doesn't speak, not even to tell me his name. The only time he opens his mouth is to eat and scream. Oh yes he screams. He screams every time a needle works its way under his skin. Every time he has to be strapped down. Every time he is shut away in the dark. _But it's all for the human race, _I tell myself. I don't normally have such guilt but after so much time me and kid have spent together, I feel like we're kin.

I turn to the table and pull the needless and wires free from Kids body, he doesn't move. He knows it hurts worse if he moves. I lift up his arm and examine it. His arm is riddled with small round scars from his elbows to his shoulders and back again. He has bruising and a few burns on his chest and stomach form the static of the machine.

"Kid, are you alright?" I ask again. I need to know if the test damaged him, I need to know when to get a new patient. Thankfully I haven't yet. Kid looks at me out of the corner of his eye and nods. And I still don't. "Come, kid, we still have many more test." Kid shuddered and I lead him to the next testing room. I look down at my papers. Yes, another good result, it made my heart beat faster to know I was on my way to claiming the world. But it isn't totally in control. I need the real thing, the real test, but it hasn't mutated or spread enough yet. I just have to wait; kid just has to wait too.

**2 MONTHS LATER…**

"You're killing us!" The man screamed. Oh how annoying. I really don't need this right now. My research is not coming along as planned and I can't seem to isolate the cure and now… someone is interrupting me. But then I see them. Children two of them. Probably the best recourses since the apocalypse has begun. They start to leave. Oh no. No, no, no. They can't go yet, no I need new material. Kid is great but I've gone as far as I can with him, the results have met a dead end. I open the door. They all turn, flabbergasted, before running in. I close the door and turn to Kid.

"Kid, we have company. Now if they see you… no. We won't be seeing each other for a little while but don't worry. As soon as they leave everything will be back to normal. You'll even get some siblings." Oh yes, Kid will be happy with new little siblings to play with… maybe he'll be so happy he'll tell me his name. I walk over to him. He's huddled in a corner, a blanket wrapped around his bare, scarred body. "Come on Kid, back to your room. We'll see each other in a few days." I lead him by the arm to his room and lock him inside. Then turn around and head to the entrance to greet our guest.

"Hello? Hello?" The one playing dress up as a sheriff calls. Most are carrying weapons, searching for walkers or dangers in the shadows. I almost chuckle but stop myself. This place is too secure for walkers to just waltz in. When I walk out from my own shadows, all guns cock and point at me but I have my own so I don't worry.

"Anybody infected?" I call. I really hope so, just as long as it's not one of the kids, I need them.

"One of our group was." Mr. Dress-up says. "He didn't make it." I have to hide my disappointment.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I might as well ask. I don't want them getting suspicious.

"A chance." Mr. Dress-up claims. _This is almost too easy,_ I chuckle to myself.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." Oh, I love seeing them sweat.

"I know." He replies. Aw, he's done begging already. Oh, well, I still get what I'm after.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission." Oh, my blood is boiling at the thought of more test, I love it.

"We can do that."

…

The blood test went smoothly, none of them had anything that would affect my research, it's almost like it's meant to be. But then they tell me, they haven't eaten in a few days. The dosage of medicine differs on an empty stomach, so I feed them. They enjoy it, and because I'm so happy with my new recruits I decide to open a bottle of wine. They laugh and have fun, like a family. I think of my family. Dead now. It was their own fault though. I told them not to come to the lab while I'm doing my research. But they did and they found kid. And then they wanted to tell people. I couldn't let it happen, I couldn't let them take away my precious toy. Of course I did it quickly, they were family after all.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Says Mr. Dres- wait, Rick is what he said his name was. He stands and raises his glass. The others join in, also saying my praises, just a little piece of what I'm getting in the long run.

"So when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here Doc." Shane, as I believed he is called, ask. Oh and I want to smile, but I don't. I spin them a story, I almost believed it myself. But I know the truth. No one committed suicide, no one left to their families. I killed them. It was so easy, they just stood there. Most thought it was a joke before till fell to the floor dead. Oh it was so much fun. I wish I could tell my guest so but then it would scare them off and that wouldn't be fun would it. They stayed silent and I took it as my queue to leave. I reminded them of the nice rooms and hot showers. I was only a little worried of mine and kid's rooms being just down the hall but I was too excited to care.

…

After taking my leave I snuck off to Kids room. I know I told him we wouldn't see each other for a few days but I missed him. He was like family. I pull my keys from my coat when Rick Grimes walks up to me. I roll my eyes before facing him.

"How's the blood?" He ask.

"No surprises." _Thankfully. _"Let's go to the main room. So we don't wake anyone up." He follows silently. When we arrive he turns to me.

"I came to thank you." He says, he wobbles a little. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give them alcohol.

"You did." I want to smile again. He stumbles back and flops to the floor. "You- you alright?"

"You don't know what it's like." He chuckles. "You don't know what it's like out there. You may think you do but you don't. We're going to die out there. It's only a matter of time. There's too many of those things. My boy, my wife, I never- I never told them what I really thought. I never even hinted, just, just kept it in, kept- kept us moving, kept it in, kept us moving."

"It will all be okay." I know what I'm doing. "It'll be okay." I'm saving everyone.

**Glenn's POV**

It's dark again. He said he doesn't like to put me in the dark but I'm here again. Its locked there's no way out. Make it stop. It burns. No food. Again no food. Never food. He forgets. Hungry. Make it stop. It burns again. No. stop. Stop, make them stop. No it hurts. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why.

**Everyone' POV**

Thump, Thump, Thump.

They can hear it. Everyone leaves their room, clad in pajamas. They look left and right, trying to make heads or tails of where the sound is coming from.

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. Again and again.

"That way." Daryl says, his bow at his side. He leads the way as the others follow. They stop in front of a door, the same as theirs. Daryl reaches for the door handle, locked.

Thump, Thump, Crash.

"Do you think it's a walker?" Carol ask.

"I don't know but I'm not waiting to find out." Says Dale. Daryl eyes them before kicking the door. It creaks but doesn't open. Something moves inside. He kicks it again. The door bows but still doesn't open. Footsteps pound down the hall.

"Stop, stop. What are you doing?" Dr. Jenner shouts, Rick close on his tail.

"There's something in there." Carl says, holding onto his mom.

"Nothing's in there." Dr. Jenner claims and tries to get in front of the door. Daryl points his bow at him.

"Then you won't mind us taking a look." He growls and before anyone can react he lifts his foot and smashes it into the door once more. It flies open instantly. The room inside is dark and no one says anything.

"See I told y-" Dr. Jenner starts, but stops when something walks towards the door. Daryl holds his bow higher, aiming it at the shadow. No one is prepared when a bone thin boy walks slowly into the light. His eyes are squinted from the light and he's slightly hunched over. A blanket is draped over his body but it's still easy to see his malnourishment. He looks up at the group slowly before opening his mouth.

"Help."

**To be continued?**

* * *

**I didn't bother with hiding Glenn's identity. I thought it would be pretty obvious anyway. I plan to make this a series but it's all up to you. Give me your feed back and what you thought of the story so far. Let me know if you would like to keep reading. Thanks a lot, don't forget to review and much love to you all! Till next time.**


End file.
